Swan of Destiny Islands
by Mystical Chibi Roxy
Summary: Yes, it's what it is. I hope you all will like it. Captured at age thirteen, erasing her memories from her past, Olette struggle to remember who she was. With the help of her 'animal' friends can she remember who she once was? Roxas is looking everywhere for his missing bride, can he find her? summary sux, Dx Please give it a try. :D
1. This is not My Idea

Hey I'm back with a Roxette! I made Olette an OC Nobody. Once you read this fic, you'll know who she is. I hope you guys like it. I'm an Olette fan and she needs more fans. Come on out all of Roxette fans! xD I used this movie because Odette matches Olette, and I sort-of copied the movie while I was watching it when I was a little girl. My baby sister was obsessed with 'Barbie of Swan Lake' and I used to love the origional on 'The Swan Princess'. So I got these two and sort-of matched them up. I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and drop a review. I love you all. xD

Swan of Destiny Islands

This Is Not My Idea!

A Proud king stood behind his wife, a smirk was plastered on his face looking up at his new heirs to the Leonhart Kingdom of Hallow Bastion. He stared at his wife with a smile that is only for her, he let out his soft side for her only. He then looked down to see his son and daughter, prince and princess of Hallow Bastion. He had a long scar adorning his handsome face, he got it while he killed a man who kidnapped people and never bringing them back. He and a friend of him both have the same scar trying to save a woman, but she too dissapeared and was never found again.

"Hi Sora, Olette. I'm your mommy and this here is your daddy. Yes we will spoil you both rotten." His wife cooed. She had long brunnette hair in a braid, bangs adorned each side of her pale face, deep green eyes sparkled with love at her new children.

"Not too rotten," Leon said looking at his wife.

Aerith pouted and stuck her tongue out at her husband in a playful matter. She smiled when Leon glared at her with a hint of a smirk. She scowled and glared a bit at him giving him a look that he will be in trouble once she catches him. She looked to see that Sora was looking like he was about to cry, she then turned to see Olette looking outside. The baby was looking at a white dove, she giggled which made Aerith want to cry.

^v^v^v^

Ten years had passed when King Leon announced the future prince and princess. Everyone in Hallow Bastion gave a huge celebration in their honors. Leon held his daughter proudly for everyone to look at, while Aerith wouldn't let Sora go out of her sight.

"You can do it Sor!" Hayner shouted with both hands on his face.

"If you beat me you can win back your pride," Olette said with a cheer she did for her older brother.

"Oh you're so on," Sora said taking a bow out of the pouch. He then got ready position spreading his legs apart, arms held the same height as his shoulders, elbow bent, he closed one eye and let the arrow go. It nearly hit Olette's arrow, just by a half of an inch. He pouted while crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Sora, maybe next time." Olette patted his head, her brother still pouting.

"Yeah, I can't even beat her," Pence said rubbing his head.

"Olette Leonhart, just what are you wearing!" Everyone froze, they then looked up to see Aerith with a scolding look, both arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Hi mommy," Sora and Olette said with wide innocent smiles. She was wearing a dark purple tunic, with black pans and her hair was all messy around her head.

"I want you to get upstairs and change into something pretty. Today is your tenth birthday and I will not have you dress like, like that. Let's go," Aerith took her by the hand and dragged her to her room.

Olette sighed and let herself be dragged to her room. She was then sittiong on her bed while the maids were busy with the castle chores. Aerith went inside Olette's walk-in closet and looked to see if she could find a dress that was made for this special day. She smiled and pulled it off, looking at her daughter, Aerith showed Olette the dress making Olette want to cry. The dress was pure white with a huge bow in front of the chest, a light pink rose rested in the middle of the bow, two light pink stripes went down and rested as pink bows on the sides with a white rose, a huge bow was resting on her small back and the sleeves rested below her shoulders. A tiara adorned her head, her brunette locks barley reached her shoulders.

Areith pushed her towards the mirror and smiled fixing a white frilly cloth around her small neck. Olette made a face, which meant that she didn't like it. Aerith ignored it and kissed the top of her head. She wanted to rip this dress apart and throw it away to never look at it again.

"It's just for today. You look so pretty," Aerith hugged her and kissed her cheek.

They walked down stairs to see some of the guests in the ballroom. Aerith warned her kids to be on their best behavior, Sora and Olette crossed their fingers behind their backs as they nodded. Olette looked at her brother, he wore a white double button up shirt with gold buttons, a cream colored belt, white pants and cream boots, their dad tried to fix Sora's hair which was futile. Olette giggle seeing Sora wore a small crown on his head as well. Sora was about to scowl when he saw his two friends walking thier way.

"Aw, you look just like a pampered prince," Hayner teased giving Sora his present and one to Olette.

"Thanks," They said at the same time. Sora ignoring the cooment.

"Happy birthday you two. May you have more coming." Pence hugged Sora and Olette after he gave them the presents.

More and more people came, the kids were taken away from their friends and to welcome the guests. They smiled and curtsy to them, Sora's face hurt from smiling a lot. Olette just nodded when comments were thrown her way. Their father's best friend walked through the doors with a small smile on his face. Two kids and his wife at his side, carrying presents. Sora smiled upon seeing the boy shy his way behind his mother.

"Cloud, I thought you would never make it. How have you been?" Leon asked shaking the other king's hand.

"Great as always." Cloud, king of Hallow Bastion smiled. They walked away while talking about business.

"Yuffie!"

"Aerith!"

Olette saw both women hug and sqeual in delight. She has never seen her mother like that before. Now she knows where Sora has gotten his energy from. God help her if she saw her dad like that! Her thoughts were inturrupted when she saw the princess standing in front of her. Olette did common curtsy while the girl did the same. Her platinum-blond hair was in a ponytail held by a blue ribbon. Sky-blue eyes smiled with happiness.

"Happy brithday, Prince Sora and Princess Olette," Naminé said holding a light-blue present for Olette.

"Thank you Princess Naminé," Olette smiled taking the present. She then saw Roxas and Sora talking to each other while laughing a bit.

They made eye contact for a while until Roxas walked to her and held a small box to her. A small blush adorned his baby face, she heard Naminé giggle behind them and Sora looked confused. Olette recieved the small orange package and smiled.

"Thank you prince Roxas,"

"Just call me Roxas, princess." Roxas said in a cocky voice with a smirked.

"Fine," Olette glared at Roxas when she heard his cocky voice.

He smirked and winked her way. Olette glared, she went up to the other boy and stood her ground. Her huge emerald eyes glaring at the cocky boy. He stood his ground as well, a smirk appeared on his face. A smirk no ten year olds should have, let alone learn it.

"You pampered, annoying, wanna be-"

"I am quite busy to attend a 'princess'. So go play dolls or whatever you do." Roxas smirked shooing her away.

Olette saw red, she saw Sora walking away with him. By the pond, she didn't think and went to go chased after him with all her might. Aerith, Yuffie and Naminé saw what was coming and prayed that it didn't end ugly. Olette tackled Roxas to the pond making them both land on it. He glared up at her while she glared down at him. They began to wrestle on the once clean pond, mud was thrown everywhere, a lilypad was thrown landing on Sora's shocked face. Naminé covered her mouth with both her gloved hands. Aerith and Yuffie smirked while sharing a knowing smile. Hayner and Pence stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing Olette wrestle the prince of Hallow Bastion.

Leon and Cloud were laughing as they walked outside seeing why their wives looked so smuged about something. Knowing them, they probably were scheming something evil; poor unfortunate soul, or whoever was on their agenda. Leon stopped dead on his tracks when he saw his daughter beating the shit out of Roxas. He was about to have a heart-attack at seeing his sunshine all muddy and to top it off she was on top of a boy!

"What is going on!" Leon roared almost making the kingdom tremble with his voice.

Olette stopped what she was doing and looked up at her father. She still sat on Roxas's stomach looking oh so innocent, Roxas was still coughing water from his mouth. She smiled sweetly at her father.

"Daddy we-"

"Leon! Guess what. Aerith and I agreed on to have Roxas marry Olette! Isn't that cool! This is just how you and Aerith met. She pushed you down the pond right nefore you called her girly-fairy. I met Cloud and tackled him to the floor while he called me weak." Yuffie said in an excited tone.

It was true, Leon and Aerith met at a ball similar to this one, except that he was looking for a wife and none of the candidates looked like the mother type; they looked more like the power-hungry lionesses. He was walking down the pond and saw an eighteen year old Aerith and Yuffie giggling and talking. He called Aerith girly-fairy because she basically wore too much pink. She got upset and pushed him down the pond, out of instinct he shot his arm out grabbing hers and both landed on the water.

Yuffie met Cloud that same day, only she tried to show him that she too could beat him to oblivion. Cloud smirked and called her weak, Yuffie tackled Cloud to the floor and gave him a purple eye, and a busted lip. To say Cloud was livid when he woke up from his mini coma. Yuffie felt bad and took care of him.

"You...you" Leon began all of the sudden feeling dizzy.

"Yes we both agreed to make them marry each other when they turn eighteen! Expect a huge wedding in eight years guys." Aerith clasp her hands together with a smile.

"Olette won't get married until I say it's okay," Leon argued.

"But sweety, she would be old by the time you say yes," Aerith smiled, a small vein popping out of her forehead.

"I say no and my word is law." Leon said stomping his foot down like a three year old child.

Aerith grabbed Leon by his ear and draggend him on the other side of the garden, where no one will hear Leon's cries of torture.

"Yuffie will my sister really marry Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Yup, so when they turn eighteen they will becom husband and wife. I will make sure Cloud doesn't forget that. And then we will find you a bride and Naminé a husband." Yuffie smile while petting Sora in the head. Cloud choked on air as he heard his wife talking about marrige and Naminé, one thing for sure is that Naminé and marrige did not go in the same sentence.

"Is there a problem sweety?" Yuffie used her threatening voice. Cloud shook his head no.

Olette and Roxas looked at each other with disgusted looks.

"I'm not marrying him. That pompous baby," Olette crossed her arms and turned away.

"I would rather hang myself than marrying her," Roxas said glaring at his mother.

"Too bad this is my idea!" Yuffie smiled.

"This is not my idea!" Olette and Roxas said in a scowling way. The glared at each other.

Sora, Hayner and Pence all looked startled, they didn't know if they will survive this fututre king and queen. Naminé smiled and giggled to herself, this moment is meant for a drawing. Oh she could draw Olette's dress. She giggled to herself. Olette and Roxas kept glaring at each other planning on how to take each other down, one way or another, someone will win this war.

* * *

R&R Please, love you all. xD


	2. Unseen Island

Thank you my three reviews. xD at least I have three so far, but I will keep focusing on my first story "**Crimson Storm**" for I love it to bits. Don't worry I will keep updating this once in a while, if I feel like my fic is going the way I want it to. xD I hope you enjoy it I own nothing. P.S. Leon's kingdom is called Radian Garden, ahh so sorry about that. I said Hallow Bastion for both he and Cloud. Cloud is king of Hallow Bastion. Again sorry! (O_O)

Swan of Destiny Islands

Unseen Island

Ever since the moment Yuffie and Aerith had said that their children will wed later on, rumers spread like wild fire. Many villegers were excited and couldn' stop the gossip, much to the future king and queen. Every summer until fall the king, queen and children would visit each other. And so on, Leon still pouted in his study. His lovely baby girl was getting married in five years. He stood up and walked down the hall to see his wife who was looking for him so they could departure. Her emerald eyes looked soft and warm when she hugged her husband, she led him to where the carriage. Both Sora and Olette were inside looking for their last things before they left.

"Where are they?" Leon said massaging his temples as he waited outside the carriage.

"Let them gather their things, after all we havve all the time in the world." Aerith smiled fixing her pink bow.

"Mom, dad, I made it. Huff-Where's Olette?" asked Sora looking everywhere for his little sister.

"Olette, don't fool around we can't keep Roxas waiting!" Aerith smirked when she saw her daughter's cheeks flush a bright pink.

She stood on the balcony with both her arms crossed with a pout on her lips, cheeks still pink. She was standing there as if she was glued to the floor. Her short hair that now reached a little past her shoulders flowed with the wind. She had small freckles on top of her nose and some on her cheeks, her emerald eyes glared down at them.

"I don't want to go and marry him!" Olette hissed as she stood her ground.

"Fine with me-"

"Leon," Aerith gave him that face. He gulped and took his wife's side.

"Olette let's just go. Or your mom will get angry, hell will breake loose if she does." Leon said now looking mad, deep down he wanted to agree with his daughter and forget this marrige.

"Fine," Olette rolled her eyes and walked down the many steps of her castle.

Olette stepped outside where her brother and parents stood waiting for her. She sat on the carriage with her brother on her side and her parents in front of them. Sora looked excited as always, they made a short ride all the way to the beach as a ship was waiting for them. Leon walked out, Sora following him and helped the girls out. Olette walked up the rail after her parents, she looked behind to see all the people rooting for her with a huge cheer. Olette smiled, how can she be mad by looking at all those smiles, she smiled as well and waved.

The ship set sail once everyone was on board. Olette gazed at the ocean, what would it be to become queen Strife? She didn't want to admit that as the years passed Roxas has grwon cute. Everytime he made a sarcastic remark she would return it as well with double the power. Then they would keep on fighting until either Naminé or Sora played referee and seperated those two. They would glare at each other during dinner, courting, and such. She sighed and thought of the future, once they married, will they keep fighting? Or will something blossom between them? She didn't want to admit, but the princess of Kingdom Twilight Town has caught Roxas interest. She was indeed beautiful, her short black hair and deep blue eyes sparkled with the joy Olette wished she had. Xion, is her name and she too was going to be there along with her parents king Zack and queen Tifa. Tifa is also her mother's best friend, all three women would chat together in a room talking and talking for hours leaving the children to play, or in Olette's interest shoot arrows. She unconsciously made a grab to her star-like necklace, it was a pretty starshpe necklace with three pointy tips on each end, a small head of the wolf was resting in the middle of the star, one eye sapphire while the other was an emerald, the color was a beautiful white and when the sun hits it it would shine like a pearl does. The wolf was the family Strife's crest, like her own kingdom was the lion, she still remembered when Roxas gave it to her-or was forced to give to her on her birthday.

Her thoughts were interrupted whe she saw a small island all the way on the other side of the ocean. It looked small probably because they were miles and miles away from the small island. A small crow was flying around the ship seeing it's paasangers, Olette stared at the black bird with mild curiosity, the crow stared at her for a while until it flew her way. Olette got out of the way just as the bird plucked a small lock of brunette hair. Sora tried to hit the bird with a wooden stick he found, but the bird flew towards the island.

"Where is it going?" Sora asked glaring at the black crow.

"That isladn over there," Olette said pointing at it.

"What island? All I see is water for miles around," Sora said looking hard.

Olette was a bit shock to hear this. Sora can't see it, yet she can. The island was closer now, she sighed and watched silently as the island came closer. She walked to her mother and asked if she could see the island, her mother shook her head no as her dad shook his. Olette huffed and sat down, in a distance she saw a small auburn fox sitting by the water. The fox was right next to a mouse and a porcupine? What the hell? She shook her head just as she turned around to see her future come.

^v^v^v^

"I think she could see us," the fox said looking at the girl's emerald eyes.

"I don't think so. She looked bored as hell," the mouse said scrathing the hears on it's head.

"Come on now, maybe just maybe she can see us. But if she can then **she **will come after her. I don't want another one to suffer like us," the procupine said looking sadly.

All three animals were inturrupted when a fourth came, a spirit that had a sad look on his face. He used to live here along with his bride who created this island. Sadly their happy ending had come to an end, just as a woman named Edea Kramar destroyed more than half of Destiny Islands, it used to be the biggest of island in the whole world, that is until Edea came and destroyed everything, and imprisond many of the queen's friends in a huge stone. The king watched as the boat kept sailing, he saw the brunette teen girl looking towards them as if she could really see them. The king looked even sadder as she looked almost like his wife that is trapped inside a crystal stone, where he could only see her sleeping figure.

"King Riku, is she-" the fox was stopped by a see-through hand.

"I haven't checked, I don't want to," Riku said looking at the floor with a sad face.

"Guys! The queen, the queen! Her pinky moved!" a small frog shouted in excitment.

"What!" they all ran towards where the queen was resting.

They saw her pale face having a soft smile that wasn't there before. Her long black eyelashes shodowed her pale cheeks, long white hair were tied in low pigtails with lavander ribbons. Riku smiled looking at his wife, she had a smile on her delicate face! He smiled looking at the ship, he caught sight of the girl again, maybe she can help?

^v^v^v^

Olette walked out of the carriage stretching her arms high with a loud yawn. Her mother sending a dissaproval look to her, Sora held the biggest smile excited to see Roxas and Naminé. Cloud, Yuffie, Zack and Tifa were all waiting for them outside with their kids looking bored as hell. Olette faked a smaile just as Yuffie pushed her son towards Olette, he grumbled something under his breath.

"Nice of you to come," Roxas bowed slightly.

"So happy to be here," Olette said in sarcastic bowing as well holding the ends of her light orange dress.

Roxas turned around but caught the look his mother was sending him, he rolled his eyes and snatched Olette's small hand on his. He bent forward slowly as if the hand was some disease and kissed it. He pulled away quickly making a face while sticking his tongue out. Olette wipped her hand on her dress and lifted her fists up ready to fight to the death if she had to. Roxas paled and ran behind his sister who giggled and Xion who laughed cutely. Sora bowed to the kings and queens smiling really huge.

"Go play, I don't want your dress dirty Olette," her mother said looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Olette ignored her and ran off to her favorite spot.

"Olette, what are you doing!" Xion said with wide eyes.

Olette smiled, "Taking my dress off. Don't worry, I have clothes under this dress."

She ignore the looks as she was almost ripping her dress off, she wore a light peach sleeveless shirt with a black leather belt around her hips, light grey pants that could be tied on the sides with strings. She tied her hair in a ponytail and grabbed a bow and some arrows.

"Roxas can you shoot an arrow perfectly?" Xion asked making Roxas blush at the older girl.

"Yeah, I have the best aim in the whole world." Roxas said in a proud voice.

"Yeah right," Olette snorted.

"Want to find out." Roxas said narrowing his sapphire eyes.

"I don't have to, you suck." Olette walked away leaving her fiancé with all of them. Naminé wanted to go with her, but didn't want to leave Xion alone either, so she stayed.

^v^v^v^

In a distance a shodow was looking at the girl with a smirk. This was great, all she needed was the power of life, she had all the elements, fire, nature, darkness, hearts, water, lightning, everyone but the princess of life. She smirked as she kept hiding from the shadows. She smirked as she sent another black crow towards the girl, she made sure to put a sleeping powder on it's wings, it will erase her memories of her life once she awakens she would only remember her name and that's it, nothing else. It will only take a matter of time for the spell to work. Then bam, the princess belongs to her.

^v^v^v^

Olette saw that the same crow was coming towards her, it was shining. She stood still watching the crow come towards her and circleling around her, golden sparkles she felt happy all of the sudden. Like a huge weight was lifted from her slender shoulders, she lifted her hands up to catche some of the sparkle but it only went inside the girl's body. She was in a trance for a while until Naminé called her in for dinner, but Olette didn't pay attention to the blond. She watched as the star-like sparkles danced around her and and dissapeared in an instant.

This time Aerith called Olette down. Olette shouted back and went to go put on her dress.

She sat at the table all quiet and normal, this worried Sora a lot. He bugged her and was ignored by the brunette, Sora then talked to his mom.

"She's fine, just eat honey, or you won't get any dessert," Sora forgot everything and began to inhail the food.

Olette sat there with a nod, she was falling asleep, but Naminé didn't let her sleep. It was rude to sleep on the table, she nudge her sending the brunette towards Roxas who was talking to Xion. He scowled and glared at Olette, he was about to yell at her when he saw her eyes, there were a beautiful green alright, but around the pupils there was a beautiful golden glitter. He held her as she looked like she was about to pass out any moment.

"Olette?" Roxas said looking at the girl with worry.

Olette looked up at him and smiled showing her pearly white teeth, He tried hard to hide the blush that was going to cover his whole face. He likes Xion, not Olette. Roxas was about to open his mouth when Olette hugged him out of character and smiled, he was shocked, he never received any attention like this before. He kind of liked it, but he wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. His hands automatically held her there for a while, Naminé nudged Sora who nudged his parents and so on. They all smiled as they watched Roxas hiding a smile a slight blush adorned his cheeks. Olette smiled hugging him real tight. Naminé wanted to squeal but held it in, she so was mind picturing this for her art later on.

Olette sudendly let go of Roxas and began to walk away. Everyone looked outside to see lightning, they were all shocked as they watched black clouds surrounding the front doors and a nasty wind appeared out of nowhere. Olette fell to the ground just as the clouds appeared right in front of her. Leon got up just as the black smoke revealed a woman in a very tight and revealing dress. She smirked and walked towards the fainted girl.

"Who are you amd what do you want?" Leon shouted putting Aerith behind him, Zack and Cloud did the same to their wives. Sora, Xion and Naminé ran behind their dads and held their mothers. Roxas instead ran forwards towards Olette who was on the floor.

"I already have what I came here for, looks like it was too strong for her weak mind." the woman smirked walking slowly towards Olette.

"Leave her alone," Leon took out his gunblade and ran after her with full force.

"I think not," she backed away just as the blade came centemeters away from her face.

A black ball was summond and hit Leon in the chest, he fell to the ground with a whimper at the sting. Cloud ran to her with his buster sword and Zack right behind him. The woman easily dodge them and sent all three men flying to the wall. Guards ran to assist their king, the woman laughed and sent everyone of them flying. She walked to where Roxas was holding Olette to his chest.

Roxas held her tight not wanting to let go of her. He glared at the woman as she stood right in front of him, Roxas stood up and tried to punch her. She caught his hand in hers, lifting him up in the air and threw him all on the other side of the room. Sora caught him just in time before the blonde broke his bones.

The woman picked Olette up like she weight nothing and held her next to her shapely hips.

"Olette!" Sora shouted trying to reach to his sister but black smoke surrounded both females and they vanished into the black smoke. Sora threw himself to see if he mad it, but he landed on the floor just as the smoke dissapeared. He shook his head and tried to look everywhere for the woman who kidnapped his sister.

"No," Aerith fell to the floor crying as Tifa and Yuffie hugged the weeping woman.

"Son of a bitch," Roxas yelled out loud.

* * *

So how was it? I was battling with myself on which version to put, but I think I picked the right one. xD I hope you enjoyed, R&R. Love you all. :D


	3. Strange World

Thank you reviews! I own nothing, and oh good god! School is back! RUN!

Swan of Destiny Islands  
Strange World

"Do you think she's okay?" an unknown voice asked, it sounded far away.

"I hope Edea didn't do anything to her," another voice said.

"Shh, she's waking up!"

Olette slowly opened her eyes, she looked to see a fox, a mouse, a frog, and a porcupine. They were all staring at her with worried eyes, Olette gently got up to see them all look worried. She thought for a while what happened, when nothing came to her mind she looked around. Wooden homes, a castle in a far distance, a bent tree with weird star-like fruit shapes. She looked at the fox who was coming closer its blue eyes bore into her.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." the fox said with a toothy grin.

"A fox that talks!" Olette gasped wide-eyed as she back away using her arms and legs for she was sitting on her bottom.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. I'm Demyx!" the frog said as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Wow," Olette picked him up as she studied the frog who looked up at her.

"This is Larxene and Marluxia. The others are out searching for food, they wont take long." Kairi said as she sat next to Olette.

"Wow, talking animals. Why can I communicate with you?" Olette asked looking confused. "I'm Olette by the way."

"Well, we are human just like you, only we turn into animals during the day when the sun rises up. When the moon comes up we turn into our human forms, like in a few more hours we'll turn into humans. You'll probably turn into an animal by tomorrow night." Larxene said scratching her nose with both paws.

"How long have you all been like this?" Olette asked playing with Demyx's fins, making him giggle.

"For as long as we could remember, I was only ten when I was captured." Kairi said looking sad making her ears lie flat on her auburn fur.

"I was captured ten months ago with my best friend Axel," Demyx said also looking down.

"We were trapped here after the kingdom was captured by Edea," Marluxia laid on the floor, Larxened next to him.

"How long has she been living here?" Olette asked frowning.

"About ten years now, our queen tried to stop her. Edea is one powerful witch, her sister who is younger was chosen to rule the island for she had a light inside her heart. Edea was livid and left them promising revenge on all of them, she came back killing her sister and her husband. Our queen and king were sent to this magical island that is called Destiny Islands, our queen was sent here protected by guards and Merlin a powerful wizard who is still alive and in hiding. Edea is looking for him to kill him and devour his magic. Anyway, Merlin tought our queen, Loxette, how to wield magic and a bow. He gifted her with one lavender-colored glove that has wings on each side of the hands. She could make a bow with those wings and pull out an arrow out of nowhere using her magic." Larxene said sitting from her spot.

"Wow," Olette didn't know what to say.

"Queen Loxette tried to kill her aunt off by locking her spirit inside of a crystal stone, but somehow Edea reversed the magic and shoved it right back at our queen. She couldn't move out-of-the-way and her soul is still trapped waiting for the day that Edea to die so she could leave her prison." Demyx said with a sigh.

"What happened to the king?" Olette asked.

"He was out for some peace treaties. When he came back to find our queen in a crystal stone, he lost it. He went to go hunt for her and wanted revenge, king Riku was destroyed as he tried using his keyblade to destroy her. She was still too powerful and exploded his body sending him to live here until he could find something that will be him. I really don't get it thought. What will be him?" Kairi asked looking at a bird that was flying their way and accompanied by a few more animals.

Olette saw a bird a long feathered tail, a skunk with a patch, a deer, a tiger, a rabbit and a wolf. If these were any other animals, she would have run away long ago. She smiled a little trying to be friendly, the bird landed next to the fox as the other animals all looked at Olette with a curious look.

"Guys, this is Olette." Kairi introduced with a smile.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized." the bird said lifting his head high.

"I'm Xigbar," the skunk said wiggling his tail left and right.

"I'm Zexion," the wolf said sitting down on his bottom.

"Luxord," the tiger said smiling showing his sharp teeth.

"Xaldin," the deer spoke.

"Vexen," the rabbit hopped next to the tiger.

"Nice to meet you all," Olette smiled.

"We saw you on a ship a while ago," Demyx spoke.

"Ship?" Olette was confused.

A ship? No that can't be, she was not in a ship or she would have remembered right away. What was she doing earlier? Oh dear lord, she can't remember. Okay no panicking, she was, she was. Crap, she can't remember a thing of what happened. She looked around wide-eyed and looking like she was about to cry. Kairi nuzzled her shoulder trying to comfort her. Olette began to work her brain out to remember if she had any family, anything her memory will give her an idea of who she is and what happened.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Olette had quiet tears running down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, its okay. None of us remember our pasts." Kairi said as Larxene climbed up Olette's shoulder and patted her gently.

"But-I," Olette tried to speak as more tears appeared.

"Hey look, its almost sun down. You wanna see us in our human form?" Xigbar hit Demyx upside the head as he spoke.

Olette wiped her tears and nodded with a smile. She looked up as the sun just fell down for the night as the moon appeared. Olette saw Kairi and the others all glow white and transformed into humans. Slowly claws began to form into hands, they all gently stood up as the white glow disappeared. Olette saw that the fox now was girl looking her age with short mahogany hair, a white spaghetti shirt with a black under it and lavender skirt with slits on both sides, with blue eyes and a warm smile. The mouse was now a teen with blonde hair, antenea like hair pulled back, ocean-green eyes, a black, long sleeve shirt with a choker and a silver outline under the breasts, dark skirt with a slit and boots. The porcupine is now a man with pink hair, a white tunic with black pants and a belt appeared next to Larxene. The wolf appeared to be a young man looking a little older than her, his slate hair covered his eye, he wore a long sleeve shirt with black pants with a chain on his side looking at the now human tha was a frog. The frog tuned out to be a weird older teen, he had a mullet/mohawk dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, he wore a sleeveless dark blue shirt that went past his waist and held by a dark belt, his long grey pants were slighty rounded at the bottom where his black shoes were. Olette saw a Vexen, Luxord and Xaldin were all looking or stretching around, they seem to be wearing a black cloak with black boots. Her emerald eyes landed on the once bird, he had long fiery spiked hair, purple tattoos under each eye, dark vest with long sleeve shirt underneath, long pants with ripped holes on them-she didn't know if they were like that or they didn't have much clothing, and his black boots stood out the almost all big and looking heavy.

"So what do we do?" Olette asked looking at the auburn girl.

"Just wait and see what happens." Kairi replied looking out to the ocean.

"Do you think you have family?" Olette asked as she began to walk to the shore.

"I don't know," Kairi sighed following her.

Olette stood watching as the waves clashed one against another, the wind blowing slightly making her chocolate locks sway with them. Kairi stood next to the girl also looking out to the never-ending ocean. Both stood quiet and wished they could be at home if they have a family. Olette sighed and looked down to her now ruined orange dress, she can't even remember who gave it to her. Then something caught her eye, her necklace. She took it off and inspect it over it, behind the necklace was a name, **Strife**. Was this her last name? She inspected it to see that it had a wolf in the middle of the star that had three small tips around each tip, the wolf's eyes were different colors one eye was an emerald while the other was a sapphire. Olette sat down not caring about her dress and kept inspecting it. Kairi saw her and joined her on her sitting.

"What's that?" asked the other girl.

"I don't know, it has a name on the back. But all I can remember is my first name. Strife doesn't ring a bell." Olette said frowning.

"It's a pretty necklace. What if your boyfriend gave it to you?" Kairi giggled.

"No, I am only thirteen. I have no time for a boyfriend, god forbid if I ever had one." Olette slightly growled clutching her necklace.

"So your last name is Strife?" Kairi changed tha subject seeing as Olette was fuming.

"I guess," Olette stared at the necklace for a while longer.

She put it on and decided to sit there and enjoy the ocean.

^v^v^v^

"Damn, where did she go!" Leon roared slicing the jungle a few miles away from Hallow Bastion's castle.

"Leon, we need to head back and think if a new plan. We will find Olette," Cloud said looking exhausted. They have been looking for Olette for days now, and still no sign of the younger teen.

Leon growled and followed Cloud and Zack who went back to the castle. They saw their wives looking hopeful, but one shake from Zack they began to look sad again. Aerith cried while she hugged a crying Sora, Naminé and Xion cried as they hugged each other. Roxas closed his eyes and ran from the castle ignoring his parents shouts for him to return. He ignored them and kept running towards a special place where he has seen Olette practice on how to shoot an arrow.

"Olette," Roxas touched a bow and sighed, why did his heart feel like it would shattered in a million pieces.

He closed his eyes as he pictured her smiling face as she shot the arrow proving him that she has the best aim ever. He secretly liked the way how Olette's face was calm as she shoots the arrow hitting it's target. He looked up at the stars closing his eyes wishing that Olette appeared right in front of him and taunt him with her freckled face, her smile affecting him and her innocence letting him know that she was only a child.

Roxas had his eyes closed as he felt the years pass.

^v^v^v^

Olette sighed as she looked up to a small lake on the water. She saw her reflection of a small freckled girl. She closed her eyes as the water began to slowly move letting her know that the years passed.

She opened her eyes seeing her eighteen year old self. No more freckles, no more the little girl she once was. Olette got up from her small stone to see the over the years many of her close friends all were standing around to see the sun rising. Olette saw Kairi walking to the lake, she walked over to the lake just in time to see the sun up and shinning. Olette looked back to see her friends transform into animals, as she too felt the water move around her.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review ad I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!

-Roxy


	4. Destiny

My brain is somehow working again, I'm glad for that. xD

Swan of Destiny Islands

Destiny

Sora sat inside his sister's room, he looked at her dolls in the same place as where she left them. He didn't let anyone inside his little sister's room. He cleans it with care as not to touch anything that belongs to her. He would sleep on her orange bed often, on his free time he would stay here. He sighed looking outside, five years passed since that awful day, he would be eighteen in a couple more months. Ever since his sister was kidnapped he doesn't want to celebrate anymore birthdays, not until his sister was found.

During the years, Sora has grown into a strong young man, his hair spiked since he was a little boy, his small figure no longer the small fragile one, but a stronger and harder one. His sapphire eyes closed as he pictured his sister of what she will look like now? How will her room look?

He heard his mother shouting for him to get ready, today was Naminé's nineteenth birthday, she was only one year older than he was. At first, he thought that she was younger than all of them. When he found out that she was older he almost all but screamed in surprised. Roxas, Naminé and Xion all began to laugh out loud. They said that even Olette knew the blond's age. Sora's face went blank making everyone stop laughing and apologized to him. He smiled at that and told them that it would be alright. Then they moved to a different subject, Naminé's courting to Hayner. Sora knew those two would have ended up together, the way they flirted and smiled every time the saw each other, you'd think that they were a couple already.

He stood up and left his sister's room to go Naminé's party.

^v^v^v^

"Happy birthday Princess Naminé" Sora said giving her a hug.

Naminé turned beautiful during the years, her platinum-blond hair was neatly pulled to one side leaving a bit on her small back, her sapphire eyes were the same shade as when she was little, her smile more beautiful. Hayner was one lucky bastard. Her white dress flowed as she walked, it was as if it floated every time she walked.

"Thank you Prince Sora," Naminé smiled showing her white teeth.

"Sora," Hayner slapped his back with his hand.

"Haven't seen you since you visited a year ago." Sora smiled as he smack Hayner's back with his palm.

"Been busy preparing for the wedding, you know." Hayner smirked a little. He hugged his fiancé close making her blush a bit.

"Not in front of me you wont have any physical contact,"

They turn around to see Roxas with another girl. Sora smiled his way, Roxas grew his hair a bit, his soft features matured. Like Sora, Roxas' fragile, weak body is now strong and powerful like any other. His eyes held the same innocence as when he was a kid. Both of them would train in the heat of the summer, until the cool breeze of the night. Neither of them backing up from the training.

"Hello Sora," Xion smiled at them. Like Naminé, Xion became a beautiful young woman, she still had her hair short. She wore an aqua dress, with a rose on one side of her shapely hip.

Everyone matured during these years, Sora smiled as he enjoyed the party.

^v^v^v^

"Olette!" Kairi looked for her in the river, on the spot and in her small home. Her long auburn hair flew with the wind. The fresh smell of the ocean water relaxed her as she kept walking. Right on the tree that was bent awkwardly she was sitting down with Demyx and Axel laughing about something.

"So Axel freaked out on my trap and fell to the river. That's why he spooked you awake," Demyx laughed as he sat on Olette's left side.

"I intentionally fell to the water, unlike some people who are dumb enough and fall for their own trap." Axel said as he laid down on the tree, a small stick between his lips.

"Nu-uh," Demyx stuck his tongue out at him making Olette laugh.

"You guys are so funny, it's okay though. If I still kept sleeping then I would have drowned as I changed back." Olette smiled cheeky.

"Hey guys! Guess what we found!" Kairi jogged towards them making her short pink halter top dress sway with every jog.

"What?" the three answered.

"It's a weird boat, come on look." Kairi left.

They all looked at each other and began to race, the guys leaving the only girl behind. Olette made it seeing as everyone is there waiting for Riku to explain. Olette ran next to the only two other women in their group, Kairi smiled at her and paid attention as Riku is about to speak.

"What is that!" Demyx asked, excitement was clearly heard in his voice.

"This is what people call a Gummi ship," Riku said as he explored around it. "I've seen this float here a couple of days ago, didn't pay much attention to it. Then Marluxia and Larxene cleaned off all seaweed and such out of this."

"Can we check it out?" Axel asked interested.

"Only four could fit," Riku said coming out of the ship.

"I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!" Demyx bounced up and down making everyone sweat drop.

"Fine, you and whoever else." Riku crossed his arms and stood floating there as Olette, Kairi and Axel went inside.

It was cramped, but the fit just perfectly. There was two seats in the front, one for the driver and the other for a look out in case of danger. Olette walked to where the seat was, it looked new, who would throw this away? She walked a little further to see that the window was as tall as Axel. She saw her reflection, her long chocolate-brown hair reached a little over her back. She stared at her strapless orange shirt, with a string was attached to the middle of her chest and went around her slender, pale neck to the other side of the string. Her necklace rested there, her shorts hugged her hips showing her curves, a chain rested on one side. Her emerald eyes stayed the same, long eyelashes made shadows on her cheeks.

"Olette, we have to leave. It's someone else's turn," Kairi said as her figure showed on the window. They were the same height.

Olette looked at her and smiled, she loved Kairi like a sister. She patted Kairi's ears just to annoy her. Kairi growled and chased Olette out of the ship, Olette laughing looked to see that Kairi tackled her down. They wrestle down for a bit to see that Kairi stood up and looked over her shoulder to see a dark shadow forming. Both girls went to go hide behind the trees. They saw as Edea appeared looking the same.

"The time is almost coming for me to take revenge on Merlin. He will pay for everything," she said as she shot Xigbar, Vexen and Xaldin with shadows.

Olette and Kairi gasped as they went limp on the ground. Olette saw something glowing coming out of their bodies. It was small round and covered in glitters around it. The three glittery balls went inside the woman, she smirked as she shot Luxord. Same as what happened with the rest, she was about to shoot Marluxia when the prince shot back with a bright glow.

"No more of this, you will leave now!" Riku glared as his long silvery locks floated along with him. He may be dead but he can still fight with whatever life energy he had left.

"Fine, you win. For today..." she smirked as she disappeared. She had one more trick left. "Wake up and follow me," she snapped her fingers making the bodies get up. Olette and Kairi hugged each other as they saw their eyes, they were all black.

"What did you do?" Riku hissed stepping in front of Marluxia and Larxene. She hugged Marluxia with wide-shock eyes.

"I took their hearts- which are their power source as well. All their power that was ready to awaken, Marluxia's next along with Larxene. I am controlling what's left of their bodies, without their hearts, they will only obey me." she laughed cruelty. Without another word, she disappeared along with the four men. Her laughter still hung in the air.

"What do we do now my Prince?" Marluxia said looking at Riku for help.

"We get that bitch and stab her!" Larxene said with a fist in the air.

"No, we need help from the outside." Riku said looking at what was left of his group.

"What could we do? Once the sun rises up we will turn into humans." Olette said coming out from her hiding spot.

"It's true," Kairi looked at Riku then at everyone else.

"Can you do something?" Axel asked Riku.

"I could make you all humans just for a whole day until the next day, hold on until later." Riku said as he walked away disappearing into thin air.

^v^v^v^

"Alright I have everything for the cake, Naminé will love it since I picked it." Hayner said with a proud voice.

"Well they do say love is blind," Xion joked.

"Oh hush," Hayner scowled.

They all waited for Naminé to enter the dinning room so she could blow her candles out. Roxas stood next to Xion, he smiled as she looked up to him. He remembered that he used-still has a small crush on the older teen. Xion turned to look back at the cake. The doors opened to show the future queen of Hallow Bastion, if it weren't for Olette being kidnapped then Roxas would have ruled.

Leon, Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie, Zack and Tifa all held a royal meeting. They decided that if Olette didn't appear by the time she and Sora turned eighteen, then they would marry Roxas off to Xion. Both Leon and Aerith were sad about hearing that they might not find their daughter. They agreed, Roxas didn't know any of this.

"What a beautiful cake, thank you Hayner." Naminé kissed him on the cheek. Hayner blushed giving her a goofy smile.

"Make a wish," Yuffie hugged her.

'I wish...'

Roxas looked at his sister with a soft look, he knew that one day his sister would become queen someday. Hayner treated her right, how lucky Naminé is to have a gentleman. Other nobles would only try and marry her for her royalty. He has seen many suitors that had a greedy face, he and his friends would scare them away. He wondered how will they all look like when they get older. Will their kids look like them? Will they all live happy with their partners?

_'I bet I can shoot an arrow as far as you can,' Roxas smirked looking at her emerald eyes._

_'Yeah right,' Olette rolled her eyes smirking_.

_'Wanna bet,' Roxas stuck his arm out._

_'Oh, you're on!' they shook arms both smirking, Olette felt a small blush nut ignore it._

"oxas" said teen looked up to see that his name was called.

"Roxas?" Xion looked at him with concern in her eyes. Once she saw him look at her, she smiled and nodded to the dance floor, he smiled and walked with her.

^v^v^v^

"Okay here we go, who do we exactly look for?" Olette asked as she put her hood over her head. They were wearing a long black body suite. A zipper ended below their collar bones and stopped a little below the knees, leaving the cloaks fully open to show their legs.

"You all need to look for the key berear, he will have the Kingdom key, and another one with both keys. Oathkeeper and Oblivion, they are the only ones that can help us." Riku said floating in front of them, Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion stood with him.

"How do we know where he is?" Axel asked as he zipped his cloak on.

"These," Riku handed two necklaces. One was the shape of a crown while the other was an 'x' with sharp tips. Kairi and Olette grabbed them putting them on quickly. "They will glow once that person is near you, hurry. The spell will wear off by the next daylight."

Axel, Kairi, Demyx and Olette nodded as they went inside the Gummi ship. Axel knowing a little how to drive it- thanks to Riku- turned the ship on and off they went into the sea. Olette played with her long sleeves trying hard not to shake from this nervousness. She looked at the map, Radiant Garden was a little close by, but Hallow Bastion was more to their left. How where they suppose to find the Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper and Oblivion?

"Okay, where to?" Axel asked as he looked behind them seeing both girls looking at the map.

"How about Radiant Garden?" Kairi asked as she saw the map.

"I think Hallow Bastion is the closest." Olette said making Kairi look to where they were. "If we turn north, then we will be there in two hours." Olette calculated.

"To Hallow Bastion!" Kairi said with a smile looking at the boys who were at the steering wheel.

They made it just as Olette calculated, she got out of the ship last. Axel and Demyx took care of the ship, they began to hide it with branches and grass. Olette took in her surrounding, she thought that people would be walking around happily, she didn't think it was late. She looked at the moon calculating that it was around eight. They went to go look around and see if they could go unnoticed. They put their hoods on so they would blend in with the shadows.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi looked around to see that no one was in town.

"I don't know?" Demyx answered looking around. "Should we split up?"

"No, what if we run into trouble. We have no way of communication." Axel explained. So they all stuck together.

They walked the empty streets for a while longer until they spotted a castle. The castle looked beautiful, it was huge, porcelain, a dream castle.

"Let's go check," Kairi said as she saw the crown necklace glow.

"They are there," Olette and Demyx also went to see inside.

As they walked more up ahead they could see people. Olette saw that people were giving paper to uniformed people. They all hid in the shadows looking for a way inside. More uniformed people walked around the castle, they stayed there hidden and planning on how to enter the castle. The necklaces were pulling them towards their bearers. They spotted a window where no one was occupying it. Axel went in first to check it out, he looked inside and nodded. He and Demyx helped the girls out since the window was high up.

Olette looked inside, everything was just like a fairytale. If only it were that simple, go inside and look for her prince charming, kiss him and live happily ever after. Hah, yeah right! They looked around to see many portraits lined up. They took their time in studying them, that is until Olette spotted a family of four. A king with his dark-haired queen, two blond kids; but what caught Olette's attention was the painting of the boy. He looked no older than herself, his spiked up hair was neatly to one side, a smile that was hiding another emotion there. She touched the face of the young man, he looked familiar to her. Like a memory, she tried to place it of whom he reminding her of.

"Cute," Kairi said next to her as she studied the picture.

"Whatever," Olette blushed and walked away.

They all followed her and Kairi, the necklaces showed them the way. They were about to open a door when a shout was heard.

"Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here!"

They looked to see a guard walking up to them. A couple more followed them, without thinking Axel opened the door and shoved everyone in. He made them run to where it was safe, he led the way. The other quickly on his heels. They kept running dodging the shouts of more guards, they could hear more and more of them coming at them. Then they heard music, Olette was glad that they had their hoods up, the guards can't see their faces at all.

People were dancing around with their partners, the four all silently agreed to meet on the other side. Olette and Kairi separated to one side as well as the other two went the opposite. They heard the guards shouting for them to stop, not listening she took advantage of the people running away from them, and ran forward. A body tackled her to the ground.

"Roxas!"

* * *

Ha! How you all like it? I think there will be at least ten chapters of this story. Not sure yet. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave me a review! I really appreciate them! Love ya!

Roxy~


End file.
